superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Betty Boop for President credits
Opening Logos * From New Line Cinema Opening Credits * A Dan Dalton Film * "Betty Boop for President" * Featuring ** Victoria D'Orazi as the voice of Betty Boop ** Tommy Smothers as the voice of Pudgy ** Dave Somerville as the voices of Grampy and Belzabub * from Max Fleischer's Incredible Betty Boop Cartoons * Director of Animation: Dave Fleischer * Film Editor: Herbert L. Strock, A.C.E. * Produced and Scored by: Dan Dalton * With Songs by: Cab Calloway, Debby Boone and The Association * Written, Produced & Directed by: Dan Dalton Ending Credits Songs * "Hazy Dream" * "Be Original" * "Male Chauvinist Pig" * "Open Up All the Doors" * "You're Like the Weather" * "You Make Me Feel So Stoned" * "May the Road Rise Up to Meet You" ** Music and Lyrics by: Dan Dalton * "America" ** by: Paul Parrish * "Betty Baby" ** by: Dan Dalton, Manny Freiser * "One Good Thing" ** by: Dan Dalton, Lois Fletcher Dalton * "Crusing in the City" ** by: Dan Dalton, Manny Freiser, Patty Freiser * "St. James Infirmary Blues" ** by: Joe Primrose * "Snow White" ** by: Dave Mani * "Indy 500" ** by: Lois Fletcher Dalton * "Beelzebub Boogie" ** by: Dan Dalton, David Somerville * "Old Betsy" ** by: Dan Dalton, Larry Rood * Executive in Charge of Production: Aubrey Groskoff * Story and Screenplay: Dan Dalton, David Somerville, Herbert L. Strock, Roy Freeman, Jack Hanrahan * Supplemental Story Ideas: Michael Knight, Bobby Sandler Francis Feigham * Starring: ** Betty Boop - Victoria D'Orazi ** Pudgy - Tom Smothers ** Grammy and Beelzebub - David Somerville ** Bimbo - Dave Swanson ** Koko - Danny Bravin ** Betty's Father - Dan Dalton * Character Voices: ** Announcer, Waiter Walters, Villain, No Problem Man - Tom Murphy ** Coffee Shoppe Boss, "Indy 500" Announcer, Mirror, Ringmaster - Tony Pope ** Donnie Marie, Dog Catcher - Marc Durham ** Skier - Bud Groskoff ** Chicken - Hadria Shepard ** Skeleton - Alfie Shanfeld ** Pidgeon - Peggie Williams ** Mr. Pidgeon - Pete Williams ** Kitten - Bill Jones ** Old Man - Jake Achten ** British Announcer - Chad Stuart ** Fashion Editor - Mark Edwin ** Elevator Voice - Jan Stratton ** J.C. - J.C. Phillips ** Walrus - Cab Calloway ** Ghosts - Kids from Calmount School * Vocals ** "May the Road Rise Up to Meet You" *** by: Debby Boone ** "You're Like the Weather" *** by: Dan Dalton ** "Minnie the Moocher" *** by: Cab Calloway ** "St. James Infirmary Blues" *** by: Cab Calloway ** "Crusin'" *** by: The Association ** "Betty Baby" Solo *** by: Manny Freiser * Singers: Danny Bravin, Dan Dalton, Laura Creamer, Mark Gordon Creamer, Lois Fletcher Dalton, Victoria D'Orazi, Manny Freiser, Patti Freiser, Gail Jensen, Elizabeth Marzulli, Sue Richman, David Somerville, Carmen Swanson, Dave Swanson, Richard Wedler * String Arrangements: Michael Randall, Dave Mani * Musicians: John Beland, Byron Berline, Samuel Boghossian, Michael Botts, Michael A. Bowden, Danny Bravin, Dan Dalton, Steve Douglas, Robert Dubow, Joe Falsia, Manny Freiser, Winterton Garvey, Larry Brown, James Burton, Malcolm Cecil, Lynn Coulter, Mark Gordon Creamer, Joseph R. Lamanno, Danny Lane, Linda Lipsett, Glenn E. Grab Jr., Michelle E. Grab, John Herron, Anthony Horowitz, Dennis Kenmore, Dave B. Roberts, Tom Sauber, Daniel W. Smith, Robert C. Lipsett, Dave Mani, Gordon H. Marron, Alan R. Munde, Paul Parrish, Mike Price, Michael Randall, Wayne E. Songer, Walter Sparman, Edward J. Tuduri, Richard Wedler, Brian Whitcomb, John J. Wittenberg, Rubin Zarchy * Soundtrack Music © MCMLXXX Bresnahan Music BMI · All Rights Reserved * Animators: Myron Waldman, Ricks Lokey, Thomas Johnson, Frank Endres, William G. Bowsky, George Germanette, David Hoffman, Edward Nolan, David Tendlar, Rick Tafuri, Gordon Sheehan, James H. Culhane, Alfred Eugster, Rudolph Egosman, Lillia Friedman, Harold Walker, Roland Crandall, Frank Kelling, Samuel Stimson, William Henning, Seymour Kneitel, Bernard Wolf, William Strum, Charles Hastings, Thomas Goodson, Ugo D'Orsi, Graham Place, Ralph Somerville * Production Assistant: Hadria Shepard * Assistant Editor: Bill Young * Graphics / Title Design: E. Mario Cibelli * Dialogue Recording: Robert Deschaine * Music Recording: Golden West Sound * Engineers: Brian Friedman, Richard Tillis * Post Production Sound: Gomillion Sound, Inc. * Sound Effects: Richard Anderson, Steve Flick * Foley Effects: Mary Louise * Negative Continuity: Bonnie Adams * Research: John Kincheloe * Post Production: Alex Uvari * Film Processing: Movielab-Hollywood, Inc. * Optical Effects: Freeze Frame * Approved No. 26172 Motion Picture Association of America * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * © MCMLXXX NTA/DXC Productions, Inc. · All Rights Reserved * A Dan Dalton Production * from New Line Cinema * This motion picture photoplay is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prossecution. Special Thanks * "Thank you Max & Dave Fleischer" Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Dan Dalton Productions Category:National Telefilm Associates (NTA) Category:Echo Bridge Home Entertainment Category:Miramax Category:New Line Cinema Category:Warner Home Video Category:Playhouse Video Category:BCI Eclipse